Une simple erreur, mon cher Watson!
by KawaPlease
Summary: Slash Holmes/Watson  Venez lire, tout est dans le titre!
1. Chapter 1

Y'a eu un gros bug et j'ai dû deleter mon précédent chapitre. Je le remets suite au commentaire de belette2911

"Pas mal! Tu as bien décrit le caractère "invivable" de Holmes... et le pauvre Watson qui doit le suivre dans ses délires!  
Juste une remarque: songe la prochaine fois à aérer ton texte.. ce n'est pas toujours facile de lire sur l'écran de l'ordi... quelques "enter" aurait allégé ton texte...  
Mais vu qu'il n'est pas trop grand, ce n'est pas trop compliqué...  
Je ne suis pas fan de slash mais je vais suivre pour voir comment cela va évoluer!  
Moi aussi j'aime le kawa... lol!  
Bonne soirée!"

Je voulais donc alléger mon texte mais 'jai pas réussi, je reposte ici alors! ^^

_**Amis du soir, bonsoir! En attendant de poster la suite de Calamar je vous propose une nouvelle fic sur Sherlock Holmes, dont j'ai relu les aventures tout récemment... Je poste le début ici bien que ce ne soit pas très long, mais c'est histoire d'avoir vos impressions et critiques... **_

_**Je préviens tout de suite pour le rating, il s'agit d'un slash Holmes/Watson (pas au début mais ça viendra!) même s'il n'y aura probablement pas de NC. Je suis pas encore prête pour ça ^^ alors plutôt que de pondre une horreur je préfère m'en tenir aux versions light!**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira! ;) Et laissez vos reviews! **_

Le temps avait beau être pluvieux, jamais je n'oublierai les événements de cette nuit. Je ne peux en dire plus, pour la bonne raison que les mots s'échappent avant que je ne puisse les saisir, de telle sorte que je ne peux ddécrire à quel point ces quelques heures ont changés ma vie.  
Ce soir-là était donc comme je l'ai déjà dit une morne et triste soirée. Assis bien au chaud dans mon fauteuil au coin du feu dans l'appartement du 221B Baker Street que je partageai avec mon ami Sherlock Holmes, je levais de temps à autres le nez de mon livre et regardais la pluie éclabousser rageusement les fenêtres. Ce n'était décidément pas un temps à mettre les pieds dehors. J'aurai même parl d'un temps de chien si je n'éprouvais pas autant de respect envers mon fidèle bouledogue qui dormait à mes pieds.

Holmes était ce soir-là d'humeur taciturne et lisait distraitement le journal. Ses yeux sombres s'agitaient en tous sens, signe d'une agitation qui lui était habituelle. Néanmoins, je m'inquiètais quelque peu. Cet état d'oisevité et de déchance durait depuis des semaines déjà, en raison du peu de travail qui avait été attribué à mon ami détective. Il se réveillait tous les jours vers midi, fumait une ou deux pipes, mangeait peu, ne buvait que de l'alcool et faisait une consommation démentielle de cocaïne. J'avais beau le sermonner autant que je le pouvais, il tournait les talons sans même me lançer une de ses habituelles répliques sarcastiques, ce qui était le signe évident que Holmes n'allait pas bien. Mais qu'y pouvais-je? J'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée d'une nouvelle affaire qui ramènerait un peu de lumière dans les yeux de mon ami.  
Il marmonnait tout en lisant le journal et je saisis quelques phrases de son monologue:

"Vraiment, on ne peut plus compter sur grand-monde, disait-il en tournant rageusement une page. Où va le monde, je me le demande, si les assassins ne sont même plus capables de faire correctement leur travail? Pas un seul meurtre cette semaine! Avec un temps pareil, personne ne sors plus dans les rues, pas étonnant que tous ces meurtriers se trouvent à cours de matières premières! Ah, s'exclama-t-il avec un désespoir évident, maudits Londoniens! Je donnerai tout pour une nouvelle affaire, si simple soit-elle!"

A ces mots, je bondis et m'écriai d'indignation:

"Vraiment, Holmes, ce que vous dites est injuste et inhumain! Comment pouvez-vous souhaiter la mort d'un être humain? Des fois, je me demande si vous avez seulement un coeur!"

Il leva la tête et me toisa, vaguement amusé.

"Hé bien, revoilà mon Watson! J'admets que mes propos puissent être mal interprétés, mais vous devez bien vous avouer que le fond en est tout à fait censé. Il pleut des trombes d'eau dehors, les gens restent calfeutrés chez eux... Comme nous, acheva-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore choqué par tout ce que vous dites, après toutes ces années, fis-je.

-Mon brave Watson, vous êtes épatant ces jours-ci! Vous venez juste de faire de l'ironie!

-Cela ne vous est pas réservé, Holmes, dis-je, agaçé par tant de moquerie à mon encontre.

-Allons, mon ami, me dit-il en posant son journal, je ne me moquais pas de vous! N'en parlons plus."

J'acquiescais et reprit ma lecture pendant quelques minutes. J'entendais Holmes soupirer de temps à autres, et ce simple son suffisait à me crisper. Au bout d'un moment, je reposais mon livre sur la table et m'adressait à lui.

"Enfin, Holmes, qu'il y a-t-il?"

Il me regarda comme si la réponse était parfaitement évidente.

"Je n'en peux plus d'être coincé ici depuis des jours, dit-il enfin, rejetant la tête en arrière pour observer minutieusement le plafond.  
-C'est vrai, dis-je, allons au théâtre sous des trombes d'eau, qui sait, nous attraperons peut être une pneumonie?"

Holmes bondit sur ses pieds.

"Bien sûr! s'exclama-t-il. Mon brave docteur, quelques fois, vous êtes tout bonnement génial. Allons au théâtre!

-Quoi? m'étranglai-je. Holmes, vous n'y pensez pas!"

Il prenait déjà son manteau.

"Vite, Watson, il y a une représentation dans une demi-heure, attraper votre veste et filons, où nous allons être en retard!"

Il dévala prestement l'escalier et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre après m'être emparer de ma veste et d'un parapluie.

Nous hélâmes un cab dans la rue et il nous déposa devant le théâtre un quart d'heure plus tard dans un cliquetis de sabot. Je me demandai avec résignation pourquoi je me trouvais toujours entraîné dans les lubies de mon ami. J'étais toutefois heureux de constater que cette simple sortie faisait de nouveau briller les yeux de vifs de Sherlock Holmes. Je ne doutai pas une seconde que ce soit cette sortie entre amis qui le réjouisse autant, et je dois avouer que j'en étais fier.

Nous nous installâmes près de la scène, dans la salle bondée, dans deux fauteuils confortables. Holmes se balançait d'avant en arrière impatiemment, tel un enfant le jour de Noël. Cette réaction m'amusa et je lui fis une réflexion sur la puérilité touchante de son comportement.

"Hé bien, Watson, vous avez raison! Je suis aussi excité qu'un gamin auquel on a promis un sachet de bonbons! Je dois dire, mon ami, que votre présence me réjouit particulièrement ce soir!

-Holmes, répondis-je, vous m'en voyer ravi et touché! Je ne pensais pas que je sois de quelque utilité pour vous..."

Il posa sa main sur mon bras, par dessus l'accoudoir.

"Watson, n'en doutez plus jamais! Vous avez à mon cœur une importance toute particulière."

Tout en parlant, Holmes avait un petit sourire en coin. Cependant je ne doutais pas de la véracité de cette déclaration d'amitié. Il était trop rare que le célèbre détective se dévoile pour que je n'en sois pas enchanté.

La pièce commença quelques instants plus tard. Il s'agissait d'une représentation de Roméo et Juliette, une pièce que j'affectionnais particulièrement pour son caractère romantique et tragique. J'observais de temps à autre les réactions de mon ami, car je savais qu'il aimait par dessus tout observer les passions qui agitaient les âmes humaines, même si il les rejetait férocement. Je le voyais, les yeux brillants, le cou tendu comme pour mieux se concentrer, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs.

Alors que le dénouement de la pièce approchait, Holmes se leva d'un bond et chuchota dans le creux de mon oreille :

« Watson, mon ami, vous m'avez sauvé ! Je vais de ce pas vaquer à mes affaires ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà il partait à grand pas en direction de la porte de la salle. Je m'interrogeais sur ce comportement étrange pendant quelques minutes, sans prêter plus d'attention aux acteurs, lorsque qu'une jeune femme bine vêtu vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de moi à présent vide. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés, une bouche fine et gracieuse, les cils longs, et des yeux que même dans l'obscurité on voyait briller. Son parfum se répandit sur moi et j'en tirai autant de bienfait qu'un homme revenant du Sahara sur qui se déverse un seau d'eau fraîche.

« Excusez-moi, dit-elle à voix basse, puis-je me joindre à vous pour voir la fin de la pièce ? On voit mieux ici, et je m'en voudrais de ne pas voir ce moment magnifique. »

Je lui répondis d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, troublé de l'effet que cette parfaite inconnue avait sur moi. Je ne pus me concentrer convenablement et mes yeux glissaient irrésistiblement sur la jolie demoiselle.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je sais que j'ai promis du slash mais il viendra doucement, et puis ça reste très gentillet, plus humoristique qu'un vrai slash... Bref. Chapitre court mais c'est pour tenir le rythme. :)**_

_**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! **_

Je revins à Baker Street une heure plus tard. L'inconnue s'était éclipsée sitôt la représentation achevée. A mon grand désarroi, je rentrai donc seul dans notre appartement.

Holmes était avachie sur son fauteuil, les joues rougies, grattant négligemment son violon.

"Alors, Watson? Bonne soirée?

-Hum, éludai-je. Pourquoi êtes vous parti?

-Oh, deux trois choses à régler, les affaires reprennent!"

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
Je n'étais pas d'humeur cependant à m'intéresser comme de coutume aux activités de Holmes, aussi m'asseyais-je près de la cheminée, mon livre à la main. Au bout de quelques minutes, je relevai la tête et vit que Holmes m'observait de ses yeux perçants. Je ne relevai pas et poursuivis ma lecture. Mais je sentais toujours son regard sur moi, et cette sensation me faisait frissonner. Au bout d'un moment, je n'y tins plus.

"Quoi encore, Holmes?

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle?"

Je hoquetai de surprise.

"Quoi? Qui?"

Holmes rit.

"Allons, Watson, ne faites pas l'innocent... Vous m'avez l'air mélancolique depuis que vous êtes rentré. Je suis partie en pleine séance, ce qui fait qu'il y avait un siège de libre près de vous... J'en déduis naturellement que quelqu'un s'est installé près de vous après mon départ, une femme de toute évidence, déduction appuyée par votre rougissement... Alors qui est-ce?"

Cette intrusion dans mes pensées me fâcha.

"N'espérez rien de moi, Holmes. J'ai le droit d'avoir des secrets! Après tout, je ne sais rien de vous mais vous connaissez les moindre détails de ma vie! C'est injuste!"

Le sourire de mon ami s'étira encore.

"Oh, Watson. Ma vie n'est pas bien intéressante, et vous savez combien j'aime observez la nature humaine dans ses tourments sentimentaux. Vous ne pouvez pas décemment me refuser ça!"

Mon tort fut de croiser l'air de chien battu de Sherlock Holmes, qui m'observait, plein d'espoir, par dessus le nuage de fumée que produisait sa pipe. Je commençai donc mon récit et Holmes m'écoutait sagement, un sourire en coin.

"Et vous ne connaissez même pas son nom? m'interrogea-t-il une fois que j'eus terminé.

-Non, soupirai-je. Elle est partie avant que je n'ai pu lui adresser la parole.

-Watson, vous êtes décidément incorrigible! Je vous laisse seul pendant une petite heure et vous voilà déjà en train de jouer les jolis cœurs!"

Je ne répliquai rien, énervé par les manières désinvoltes de mon ami. Mais il reprit, infatigable:

"Cette jeune dame, comment était-elle? Belle, le teint pâle, les yeux brillants?

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Oh, je faisais simplement des déductions... Elle est probablement très cultivée... Passionnée de théâtre pour oser sortir seule sous la pluie battante et déranger un gentleman en pleine séance pour voir le jeu des acteurs de plus près..."

Il se plongea dans des réflexions profondes, en tirant de temps à autres quelques bouffées de sa pipe. Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais ses lèvres frémissaient comme pour esquisser un sourire qu'il retenait toujours. Au bout de quelques minutes, au cours desquelles il avait recommencer à tirer des sons plaintifs de son violon, il se leva, le reposa sur la table et me salua avant de faire mine de se diriger vers sa chambre.

"Au fait, Watson... Si je peux me permettre un petit conseil... Si vous allez au théâtre demain soir, vous retrouverez probablement votre jeune inconnue... Bonne nuit!"

Sur ces paroles, il s'éclipsa, me laissant seul et plein d'espoir.

Inutile de dire que je ne pus dormir de la nuit, me passant et repassant dans ma tête le déroulement de cette brève rencontre. Quelque chose m'attirait dans cette femme, quelque chose d'irrépressible; peut être était-ce la vitalité dans son regard et son intensité vaguement familière qui me séduisait. Je n'attendais qu'une chose: la voir le soir suivant et lui parler, si elle était au théâtre, bien sûr. Mais Holmes avait l'air si sûr de lui que je ne pouvais ni ne voulais en douter.

Je me levai vers 4 heures du matin et m'habillai fébrilement. J'avais l'impression de couver une étrange maladie. Toute la journée, je fus d'humeur changeante, tant la perspective de revoir l'inconnue m'enchantait tout en me tourmentant. Holmes ne me prêtait guère d'attention, si ce n'était quelques sourires en coin et remarques ironiques et relativement misogynes. Je tournais comme un lion en cage dans l'appartement, et je dus me contraindre à m'assoir aux premières crampes dans ma jambe droite affaiblie depuis mon retour d'Afghanistan.

Enfin, 8 heures sonnèrent ma délivrance. Je me précipitai sur ma veste, saluait Holmes rapidement et sautai pour la deuxième fois cette semaine dans un cap. Je manquai de glisser dans la boue du dehors. La pluie tombait toujours et il n'y avait guère que deux ou trois passants dans la rue.

Arrivé au théâtre, je rejoignis la salle en parcourant rapidement les spectateurs des yeux. La femme de l'autre soir n'était nulle part. Déçu, je m'assis vers le premier rang en prenant soin toutefois de garder une place libre près de moi.

Alors que la pièce avait commencée depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure, je la vis se diriger tout naturellement vers moi et s'assoir tranquillement.

"Vous êtes en retard, lui soufflai-je.

-Avec cette pluie, chuchota-t-elle, je n'ai pas pu arriver plus tôt."

Sa voix était étonnamment basse pour une femme, quoique extrêmement séduisante.

"J'espère que vous n'avez pas rencontré de problèmes en chemin, continuai-je.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là? répliqua-t-elle avec malice. Pour regarder la pièce ou me faire la causette?"

Légèrement vexé, je me renfonçai dans mon siège en me promettant de ne pas la laisser s'échapper une fois la séance achevée.

Dès que les lumières se rallumèrent, je bondis de mon siège et rattrapai la jeune femme qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. J'osai un geste hardi et posai ma main sur son bras.

"Pourquoi partez-vous donc si vite à chaque fois? l'interrogeai-je.

-Je n'aimerais pas faire de mauvaises rencontres, docteur, me dit-elle.

-Docteur? Vous me connaissez donc?

-Vous avez des mains très douces et très soignées, délicates de surcroît. Des mains de médecin.

-Très juste! approuvai-je, impressionné. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire votre nom?

-Je m'appelle Katherine Strom. Et vous?

-Je suis le docteur John Watson.

-Eh bien, monsieur Watson, il se fait tard... Je ferai mieux d'y aller."

Elle me gratifia d'une pression sur mon bras et ajouta:

"A demain, docteur!

-A demain, répondis-je."

_TBC _


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà la fin de cette petite fic! Je vous avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas du grand slash, c'est plus dans la suggestion ;)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez! Sinon, je viens de me rendre compte, le nom de la fille Katherine Strom vient de Castle (**Kate **Beckett/ Derrick **Strom**)... Ca devait être plus inconscient qu'autre chose! Bref ^^ _

_Bonne lecture! _

"Alors? me demanda Holmes avec un sourire amusé sitôt que je fus rentré de ma deuxième expédition du théâtre."

Je soupirai et décidai de lui répondre.

"Elle s'appelle Katherine Strom.

-Strom? C'est un oiseau des tempêtes, alors! Méfiez-vous, Watson! dit-il en riant de bon cœur."

Il se replongea dans son journal pendant quelques minutes et je crus presque qu'il m'avait oublié. C'était peine perdue.

"Vous allez la revoir?

-Je ne sais pas."

Mon timbre de voix dû me trahir car Holmes sourit en disant

"Menteur! Mon cher ami, je croyais que nous n'avions pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre! Vous me décevez.

-Bien, bien. Je dois la revoir demain soir.

-Parfait, parfait! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les mains. Parfait, répéta-t-il."

Je fronçai les sourcils, trouvant cette satisfaction pour le moins suspecte.

"Pourquoi cela vous réjouis-t-il autant? lui demandai-je, soupçonneux.

-Oh, répondit-il, vous savez bien que j'aime vous observer! Vous êtes un sujet parfait, tout en transparence! Allons, Watson, bonne nuit!"

Sur ces paroles, il me laissa seul dans le salon.

La journée du lendemain passa assez vite. Pour la troisième fois, je repris le cab et retrouvai Katherine Strom au théâtre.

C'était assez étrange de la voir sans la lumière tamisée de la salle. En pleine lumière, ses traits aigus et intelligents ressortaient plus, sa peau blanche brillait, ses yeux très noirs étincelaient. Son visage me paraissait familier maintenant mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir en quoi. C'était une impression à la fois agréable et gênante.

Nous entrâmes ensemble dans la salle obscure. Le couloir était si étroit que nous nous retrouvâmes pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre, ce qui, je dois l'avouer, n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je respirais autant que je le pouvais son parfum entêtant, un mélange de rose et d'une autre senteur que je ne pus définir. Nos mains se frôlaient de temps à autres. Mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine à chacun de nos contacts.

Je vous épargne les détails du déroulement de la pièce et mes efforts irrésistibles pour me rapprocher de la demoiselle.

Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, nous sortîmes de nouveau ensemble et nous retrouvâmes dans la rue humide et glissante.

Ici, et je demande au lecteur de me pardonner, j'eus un geste irréparable. Incompréhensible. Totalement déplacé.

J'ignore encore comment, mais ma langue se trouva brusquement de la bouche de Katherine Strom.

Des détails ? Hé bien pour tout vous dire, emporté par le moment présent, je lui caressais le visage de mes mains, je fourrageais dans ses cheveux et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai une perruque dans les bras.

Dès lors je ne pouvais me tromper. Holmes se tenait devant moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir, Watson ! Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? »

Je suffoquai de surprise et de honte devant son apparition.

« Holmes ! Qu'est-ce que ...

-Ah, non, Watson ! Je vois poindre le moment fatidique où vous me posez mille questions avec une incrédulité grandissante ! Je vous les ai données dès le départ mes raisons ! D'abord, je m'ennuyais, quand vous avez proposé d'aller au théâtre, j'ai eu cette idée géniale...

-Géniale ?

-Avouez que le déguisement était réussi !

-Réussi ?

-Vous étiez un sujet admirable, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Ah, les heures que j'ai passées à consigner toutes vos réactions concernant Katherine Strom dans mon carnet ! Et j'avoue que je me suis amusé de votre empressement à vous rendre au théâtre tous les soirs ! Enfin, vous m'avez sauvé, Watson ! Je suis requinqué ! »

Je me mis en colère. Holmes avait osé ! ...

« Vous avez joué avec moi, Holmes ! Comment avez-vous pu ! Après m'avoir ressassé les valeurs de l'amitié, voilà que je découvre que la vôtre ne vaut rien ! Jamais plus je ne pourrai vous faire confiance... Et j'ai honte !

-Allons, Watson ! De quoi avez-vous le plus honte ? D'avoir embrassé un homme en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et de m'avoir embrassé _moi_ ? S'il y a bien quelque chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est de l'hypocrisie ! Et osez affirmer que vous n'avez pas aimé cela ! »

Puis il ajouta plus doucement :

« Ne vous en faites pas, docteur ! Une simple erreur, rien de plus ! Allez, venez, prenons un cab et rentrons à Baker Street la nuit se fait fraîche. »

_Voilà! Des reviews? ;)_


End file.
